


A Star's Life

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: ALERT FOR SPOILERS FOR THE WALKING DEAD, Chandler & Cassady Argue A Lot, DON'T SAY I HAVEN'T WARNED YOU THO, Don't Read If You Haven't Watched Every Single Episode Of The Show, Fun, Humor, OOC, Pictures, Sometimes It Feels Like Matt Knows Nothing, Unless you don't mind HUGE spoilers, just for fun, most likely very OOC, the walking dead - Freeform, then go right ahead, ¡SPOILER ALERT!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FourWalking Deadstars, Chandler Riggs, Katelyn Nacon, Cassady McClincy, and Matthew (Matt) Lintz join together to work on a new thing they're doing: A Star's Life. As they talk about spoilers, their lives, how they're doing, and if Eugene's hair is too long, they want to take you for the ride.Yes, these are related to their lives, but no, this is not what happens to the people irl. This is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!
Relationships: Cassady McClincy & Matthew Lintz, Chandler Riggs & Cassady McClincy, Chandler Riggs & Matthew Lintz, Chandler Riggs/Brianna Murphy, Chandler Riggs/Katelyn Nacon, Katelyn Nacon & Cassady McClincy
Kudos: 1





	1. November 28, 2019: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be written like this:  
> Person 1: …  
> Person 2: …  
> Person 3: …
> 
> Hope you don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People featuring on A Star's Life today:
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Katelyn Nacon:** **  
> **  
> 
> 
> ****  
> **Chandler Riggs:** ****
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Cassady McClincy:** **  
> **  
> 
> 
> ****  
> **Matthew Lintz:** ****
> 
> ****  
> **Norman Reedus:** **  
> **  
> 

Katelyn Nacon: Hello! Welcome to A Star's Life! Here we have the stars from _The Walking Dead_ , Chandler Riggs, Cassady McClincy, Matthew Lintz, and me, Katelyn Nacon. Enjoy!

Katelyn Nacon: First, I want to ask something. Chandler, how's your head? 

Chandler Riggs: Fine, thanks. 

Cassady McClincy: That's it? Just "Fine, thanks"? 

Chandler Riggs: Yah. 

Matthew Lintz: Dude. What? 

Cassady McClincy: There has to be more. There _has_ to be! 

Matthew Lintz: Yeah. Spill. 

Chandler: I feel faint. 

Cassady: Omg, are you okay? 

Katelyn: Chandler…? 

Chandler: Just kidding! Really, I'm fine, guys! 

Matthew: Phew! You scared us there for a minute. 

Chandler: You're welcome. 

Cassady: No! Not "you're welcome"! I don't like you! 

Katelyn: You know that's a lie, Cass. 

Cassady: Whatever. 

Matthew: We're not getting into an arguement, are we? 

Chandler: No. At least, I won't start one. Cassady probably will though. *Glares at Cassady* 

Cassady: *Glares back* 

Katelyn: Okay, okay. Can we just not? Let's just move on. 

Cassady: _You're_ gonna start one, Chandler! 

Chandler: No, I'm not. Why would I do that? 

Katelyn: Guys… 

Cassady: You're doing it right now! 

Matthew: I knew we were gonna have an arguement. So very typical. 

Chandler: You're not in this conversation, Matt. 

Matthew: Yippee. 

Cassady: Look, Chandler. This is not right. 

Chandler: What do you mean "I'm not right"?! 

Cassady: I said, " _This_ is not right"! 

Chandler: How would I know?! 

Katelyn: Guys, it's Thankgiving. Can we just stop doing this? Let's be thankful. 

Cassady: You weren't listening!! 

Matthew: They're not listening to you. 

Katelyn: Yeah, I caught that. 

Chandler: Yes I was! I think…

Cassady: Well- 

Katelyn: *Yells* BE THANKFUL, DAMNIT! 

Chandler: … 

Cassady: … 

Katelyn: … ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ 

Matthew: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

[Audience Clapping]

Matthew: We have a live audience? I didn't know that. 

Chandler: We don't. How…? 

Katelyn: NORMAN! 

Norman Reedus: Hey, ya'll! 

Cassady: Wait… _he_ did that? 

Norman Reedus: Yeah. I control that stuff behind the scenes. 

Chandler: Interesting…

Katelyn: Hey, Norman.

Norman Reedus: Hi. 

Katelyn: Do you think these two *points to Cassady and Chandler* are acting like children? 

Chandler: Hey! 

Norman: I have to admit, Cassady is 19 and Chandler, well, he's 20 now so… yeah. Grow up. 

Cassady: *Sticks tongue out at Norman* 

Matthew: Can we, like, move to _Walking Dead_ stuff now? I mean, isn't that one reason why we're here?

Chandler: Good point. 

Norman: I'm gonna go now. See you later. 

Katelyn: Cool. Happy Thanksgiving! 

Norman: You too. *Walks away* 

Matthew: So…what are we gonna talk about? 

Katelyn: This weeks episode. 

Chandler: No Negan. So sad. Also, we have to wait about three months before we can watch the next episode. 

Katelyn: Until then, we can watch reruns. 

Chandler: Again. So, so sad. 

Cassady: Stop complainin'! 

Chandler: Look, you're the only one out of all of us who is still on the show. You already know most of what is gonna happen next. We don't. Give us some slack. 

Cassady: 'Kay. 

Matthew: When is _Fear_ gonna be on, anyway. 

Katelyn: Hm. Gonna have to check that. Why? 

Matthew: Maybe you guys can watch that. 

Cassady: Yeah! Depending on when it is, of course. 

Chandler: Why just us, though? 

Matthew: I don't watch it. 

Chandler: *Gasps* The horror… 

Matthew: Calm down. Not watching it won't kill me. 

Chandler: That's what you think. 

Katelyn: We're getting off topic. 

Chandler: Right. Yeah. 

Cassady: Big things coming up! 

Chandler: Oh, really? Like what? 

Cassady: Like- hey! Nice try Chandler. You ain't gettin' anything from me! 

Chandler: Damn. So close.

Katelyn: Well, we do know Michonne isn't gone yet. 

Matthew: I think she'll find Rick. Just saying. 

Chandler: I think so, too. 

Katelyn: Yeah. I think almost everyone thinks that. 

Cassady: Don't ask me though! I don't really know, anyway so…yeah. 

Chandler: _AMC_ keeps things pretty tight, so that makes sense. I'm counting on her being in the Rick Grimes movies, though. That would be fun. 

Katelyn: It would. 

Cassady: It would be interesting to watch the reunion. I'm totally expecting tears! From my eyes also. 

Katelyn: We'll have to wait and see. 

Chandler: And I'm so excited for the new spinoff series, _The World Beyond_. I'm definitely watching that. But, once again, we have to wait until next year. 

Cassady: Just be patient. You're not dying tomorrow. 

Chandler: You don't know that! Don't jinx me! 

Katelyn: Hey, Matt. You haven't spoken in a while. 

Matthew: I'm not that talkative, I guess. 

Chandler: The total opposite of Cassady. 

Cassady: If anyone's talking much, it's you. 

Chandler: Just wait. You'll see.

Katelyn: I think we're getting off topic again. Anyway! Back to the last episode, "The World Before"! Um…what do you guys think of the new guy? Virgil? 

Cassady: He's cool. 

Chandler: AHAH! A clue! She gave us a clue! 

Cassady: No I didn't!

Matthew: What the hell?! What just went on our screen? 

Katelyn: *Laughing* Blue's Clues! 

Matthew: But, like, _why_? 

Cassady: Who knows?

Katelyn: THANKS, NORMAN! 

Chandler: That was _Norman_?! 

Katelyn: Yeah. He does all the behind-the-scenes special effects stuff, remember? 

Chandler: Ahh, right. 

Matthew: Are you still forgetting stuff? 

Chandler: Not that much anymore, thankfully. 

Cassady: Getting a concussion sucks, I bet. 

Chandler: Yeah. It does. 

Matthew: Wasn't a good time to get one, though. 

Chandler: Oh, right. Like I _planned_ to get thrown off a horse a few days ago. Yeah. That seems about right. 

Katelyn: Settle down, Sport. Your sarcasm levels need to screw it down an inch. Or two. 

Cassady: At least you wore a helmet. Saved you a lot more injuries. 

Chandler: Go me! I was smart! I was wearing a helmet like people should!

Chandler: Why, Norman, why?! 

Katelyn: Calm down, Chandler. He's just having fun. This is his first time doing this, you know. 

Chandler: But that one seriously scared the hell out of me when it popped up.

Chandler: Now you're just mocking me, Norman!!!! 

Cassady: I love him so much! He is the best! 

Matthew: This is so very crazy right now…I'm worried. 

Katelyn: Maybe we should wrap this up now. 

Chandler: Aww, man! A little longer! Pwetty pwease! *Bats eyelashes* 

Katelyn: Um, no. Because now you are creeping me out. 

Cassady: Seriously, Chandler? What happened to you being very mature? 

Chandler: Sorry. I was just very excited for A Star's Life that I guess I totally went out of personality…I think.

Matthew: No more excitement for you. 

Cassady: This is awesome. You guys are amazing friends. 

Katelyn: Aw! Thank you! 

Matthew: Wrap this up? 

Katelyn: Yup. 

Chandler: We have tomorrow. 

Cassady: Bye!

Chandler: _NORMAN!!!_


	2. November 29, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People featuring on A Star's Life today:
> 
>   
> **Katelyn Nacon:**  
> 
> 
>   
> **Chandler Riggs:  
> **  
> 
> 
>   
> **  
> **  
>   
> **Cassady McClincy:  
> **  
>   
>   
>   
>  **Matthew Lintz:**  
>   
>  **  
> **  
>   
>  **Special Guest:  
> **  
>   
> 

Katelyn: Welcome back to A Star's Life! Where magical things happen…or not.

Cassady: Probably not. But we can have fun! :D 

Chandler: I just wish Norman doesn't scare me like he did yesterday. 

Cassady: I wish he does. That was funny. 

Katelyn: Please don't start another arguement, guys. 

Cassady: We'll try not to. But don't count on it. 

Katelyn: Okay. So. I've been thinking. 

Chandler: ♪I want you to be happier. 

Matthew: Really? You gonna be singing now? 

Cassady: I have to admit, he doesn't have a bad singing voice. 

Matthew: As you were saying, Katelyn. 

Katelyn: *Laughs* Okay. I was thinking that maybe every once in a while we can have a special guest here. What do you guys think about that? 

Cassady: Great idea! Who will it be today? 

Katelyn: I've already talked to her. People! Please welcome…! I'm already done with the announcer voice. Anyway. Cailey Fleming! You're on! 

Cailey Fleming: *Walks in the room* Hi!

Chandler: Cailey! Hi! 

Cailey Fleming: Chandler! *Hugs him* 

Matthew: Aw! It's like a family reunion! Except just for the Grimes. Which is…never mind. I don't even know where I was going with that. 

Chandler: Cailey, come sit. 

Cailey Fleming: *Sit by Chandler* Thanks. This is fun!

Cassady: How are you? 

Cailey: I'm doing great, thanks! 

Katelyn: I thought it would be pretty amazing if she came here. I'm glad I invited her over. Thanks for coming, Cailey! 

Cailey: No problem! 

Cassady: This is amazing. What should we do now?

Chandler: Let's talk. 

Matthew: 'Bout what? 

Chandler: Umm…Eugene's hair. 

Cassady: What? 

Chandler: Its too long. 

Cassady: HA! Says you, Carl. 

Chandler: Well, at least mine didn't nearly reach my hips! 

Cailey: AHEM! 

Chandler: Sorry, Cailey. Not to offend. 

Katelyn: But why is it too long? 

Chandler: I kind of expected it to get way longer anyway. 

Cassady: Then why are you complaining? 

Chandler: I'm not!

Cassady: Then why did you say- 

Katelyn: Guys! Enough! 

Cailey: *Rolls eyes and shakes head* 

Matthew: See?! We always argue. 

Chandler: _You're_ not arguing. 

Matthew: Oh, hooray. 

Cassady: Long hair isn't that bad. 

Chandler: I didn't say it wasn't. 

Cassady: I wasn't talking to you! 

Cailey: Who else is happy that they don't work together? 

Katelyn: I am!

Cailey: I think Eugene's hair is pretty cool. 

Chandler: Have you guys noticed that ever since the huge time jump, almost everyone who had long hair now has short hair, and almost everyone with short hair has long hair. Did you notice that? 

Cassady: That's a pretty good point, Chandler.

Chandler: Take Enid for example. At first her hair was long, then it wasn't. 

Chandler: Thanks, Norman. 

Katelyn: Nice picture selection. Go on, Chandler. 

Chandler: Then sometimes, even if the person's hair is reasonably long, it had gotten even longer.

Cailey: Like who? 

Cassady: There can be Rosita. 

Matthew: Right. 

Katelyn: Well, it was a pretty huge time jump. Six years. 

Chandler: It's just so… _new_.

Cailey: Would Carl's hair be longer, or cut by then? What do you think? 

Chandler: Probably cut.

Matthew: Would be cool if it was longer, though. 

Katelyn: Yeah. I agree. But I also think it would be cut. It is pretty likely that Carl would have found a pair of scissors sometime in the past six years. 

Cassady: He would make Enid do it. I can totally see that happening. 

Chandler: I can imagine Carl's hair being cut. 

Cailey: That's because _you're_ hair is cut. 

Matthew: Haha! Nice one. 

Chandler: Yeah, but just imagine the eye patch on. 

Cassady: Or sunglasses.

Katelyn: Yeah. The sunglasses would be fun. 

Chandler: Might have to keep the hair, though. 

Matthew: You don't think you'll look good in sunglasses? 

Chandler: Not if one of the lens is blacked out and the other isn't. 

Cailey: It might be fine. No one really knows. Unless you put some on yourself. Do you have a pair. 

Chandler: Not now, but I can get some tomorrow.

Cailey: Take a picture when you put them on. I want to see. But remember to take out one of the lens! 

Katelyn: Speaking of tomorrow, we kinda have to wrap it up. 

Cailey: Okay! 

Matthew: At least we won't have to hear any arguing form Chandler or Cassady. 

Cassady: Not until tomorrow! 

Matthew: Damn it. 

Cailey: Language, Matt. There's a kid here! 

Matthew: Oh, right. Sorry Chandler. 

Chandler: What?! 

Matthew: Haha! Just kidding! Maybe. 

Katelyn: Okay, now. Let's all settle down. Thanks for joining us, Cailey! 

Cailey: Of course! It's been really fun! Make sure to invite me some other time! 

Cassady: I love you, Cailey! 

Chandler: Aw! I'm gonna miss you! *Hugs Cailey* 

Cailey: Thanks to all of you! 

Matthew: Bye everyone! 

Cailey: Chandler! Rock, Paper, Scissors? 

Chandler: Sure! 

Chandler & Cailey: Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT! 

Cailey: YES! I won! 

Chandler: As always…


	3. December 2, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring on A Star's Life today:
> 
> Katelyn Nacon  
> 
> 
> Chandler Riggs  
> 
> 
> Cassady McClincy  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> Matthew Lintz   
> Special Guest  
> 

Katelyn: Welcome back! Later we are going to have a SUPER special guest, so stay with us!

Matthew: Who is it?

Katelyn: I can't tell you.

Matthew: Okay. Next question. Where's Chandler?

Katelyn: I…don't know.

Chandler: *Jumps in room* Tada!

Cassady: What the-?

Katelyn: Chandler, are you wearing sunglasses?

Chandler: Yeah. I told Cailey I would, remember?

Katelyn: Yeah, now I do.

Cassady: You look really cool!

Chandler: Thanks.

Matthew: You have both lens.

Chandler: Yeah.

Cassady: Why?

Chandler: Uh…

Cassady: Are you embarrassed about people seeing you with them on or something?

Chandler: No! These are the only sunglasses I have and I don't wanna break them.

Katelyn: Just buy another pair.

Cassady: Yeah. And anyway, it's not like it's summer or anything.

Chandler: I know, but-

Cassady: Just do it.

Matthew: We are gonna argue again.

Chandler: How many times do I have to tell you? Me and Cassady are the only ones who are arguing. You're fine, Matt.

Matthew: Okay.

Chandler: You say that…

Cassady: Take out one of the lens already! 

Chandler: Fine…

Katelyn: What are we going to do with you two? You keep acting like children.

Matthew: I think that's what happens when you spend too long with Norman and Jeffery.

Cassady: Is Jeffery gonna be the special guest?! Please say yes!

Katelyn: You'll see.

Chandler: We're having another special guest? Yay!

Matthew: I blame it on Norman and Jeffery.

Cassady: I love Jeffery! And Norman. 

Chandler: Speaking of, I heard Norman made you cry, Cassady.

Cassady: Yah, he did.

Katelyn: He can do that.

Chandler: He improvises a lot. I like that about him.

Cassady: Same.

Chandler: When is the special guest coming?

Katelyn: He is going to be here soon.

Chandler: Whoo! Now we know it is a he!

Cassady: Jeffery!!!

Matthew: Whoever it is, I bet he'll be great.

Katelyn: He will be.

Cassady: Chandler, you still have those sunglasses on.

Chandler: So?

Cassady: Can you pleeeaaassse take one of the lenses out?

Chandler: Fine…

Cassady: Y- never mind.

Chandler: *Takes out left lens*

Matthew: That looks cool.

Cassady: So awesome!

Katelyn: Not bad.

Chandler: I like both lenses better.

Cassady: Then put it back in, you goof!

Chandler: I didn't know I could do that!

Cassady: You could always do that!

Chandler: But you said I could buy new ones!

Cassady: You could!

Katelyn: Do you children need to be put in timeout?!

Chandler: *Shivers* Ew, no.

Cassady: We're not kids!

Katelyn: Then stop acting like one!

Chandler: I haven't gone in timeout in so long…

Katelyn: Do you want to?

Chandler: No!

Katelyn: Then behave yourself!

Matthew: I am scared for your children, Katelyn.

Katelyn: If I ever have children, they will also need to behave.

Matthew: Poor children. 

Katelyn: God, Matt! It's not like I'm going to murder them! 

Cassady: Can we not talk about murdering children. 

Chandler: Alpha wouldn't hesitate much to do it. 

Cassady: First of all, she is not _that_ bad of a monster. Second of all, just because Alpha did it defenitely doesn't mean you should do it. 

Chandler: I didn't say that we should. 

Cassady: But you literally just said- 

Katelyn: TIMEOUT! BOTH OF YOU! 

Chandler: No! 

Cassady: What?! 

Katelyn: You heard what I said! You both need to pay the price. 

Chandler: To be in timeout? 'Cause that is just plain weird.

Katelyn: No. To be humiliated.

Chandler: Okay! Now that is stepping boundaries there, Katelyn! 

Matthew: Sad, sad children. 

Katelyn: Matt, please. 

Cassady: Can we just move on and pretend this didn't happen. 

Katelyn: Fine. But stop arguing. 

Matthew: I'm scared. 

Katelyn: You did nothing, Matt. 

Matthew: I'm still scared. 

Katelyn: Okay! Who's ready for the special guest? 

Cassady: Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me! Me! 

Chandler: Finally! 

Matthew: I was born ready. 

Katelyn: Please welcome! ANDREW LINCOLN! 

Chandler: What?! 

Cassady: Eeek! I'm so excited! I mean, it's no Jeffery, but I see him all the time! 

Matthew: Awesome. 

Chandler: I can't believe it! How did you get him here? 

Katelyn: He was already here in America, so after a bit of prodding, I was able to drag him here. 

Chandler: This is amazing… 

Cassady: Yaaay! 

Matthew: And here he is! 

Chandler: Andy! So nice to see you!

Andrew Lincoln: Hello, Chandler.

Cassady: *Jumps up and down* Yay! This is so exciting! 

Katelyn: Sit, sit. 

Chandler: It's been a while! 

Andrew Lincoln: *Sits* Yes it has. I missed you guys. 

Cassady: Even _me_?! 

Andrew Lincoln: *Laughs* Even you. 

Cassady: *Silently squeals* 

Matthew: Whoa, Cass! Take it down a notch. 

Cassady: Sorry. I'm just so excited! 

Chandler: You don't say. 

Cassady: And I'm not letting Chandler stop me! 

Chandler: But I wasn't…

Katelyn: So, Andrew. How's it going? 

Andrew: It's been goin' great, thank you.

Chandler: Are you here in America to do the movies? 

Andrew: Maybe. 

Chandler: That doesn't tell me anything! 

Andrew: That's the point. 

Cassady: See? Not everyone will get caught up in your clue traps! 

Chandler: So…you're saying that what you said a few days ago _was_ a clue? 

Katelyn: Don't you guys start! 

Andrew: Seems like they were causing trouble earlier. 

Katelyn: Yeah, they were. 

Andrew: Yikes. Can't imagine what behind the scenes would look like if they worked together on the show. 

Matthew: Hey! Cailey mentioned that! She was also happy that they didn't work together. 

Andrew: Can't blame her. 

Katelyn: Me neither. 

Matthew: Strange thing is, they are both really good friends. 

Andrew: No offense, but how is that even possible? 

Matthew: No clue. 

Cassady: We're right here, ya'know! 

Katelyn: Yes, we see you. 

Cassady: ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ 

Chandler: We are best friends. But somehow, we are capable of arguing about nonsense things. Maybe that's good! 

Katelyn: Maybe. 

Andrew: Friends argue. It's healthy. 

Cassady: Yay! We aren't crazy! 

Chandler: Or toxic. 

Matthew: *Laughs* 

Cassady: High five, Chan! 

Chandler & Cassady: *High fives* 

Andrew: They seem to be happy with eachother most of the time, so that's great. 

Katelyn: Most of the time. I can believe that. 

Chandler: Ha ha. 

Andrew: You two seem to be always back and forth. Are you even aware of that? 

Cassady: Nope! At least, I'm not. But I don't think we mind much. Except for the fact that Katelyn keeps telling us that she'll send us to timeout. That's unnerving. 

Andrew: *Laughs* She really says that? 

Cassady: Yeah. 

Chandler: She says it's for the humiliation. 

Matthew: I'm scared for her children, I'm just saying. 

Katelyn: Look. If my children were being bad, consequences will have to happen. 

Cassady: Are you saying that we're your children? 

Katelyn: No! Of course not! Even though you guys are acting like one. 

Andrew: You better watch out, you two. Katelyn's gonna come and get you! 

Chandler: That's what I'm afraid about. I guess what I can do is run away, but I'm not sure what that would do. 

Matthew: You will just have to come back, anyway. Not like you'll just abandon your family, work, and home. 

Chandler: Exactly. 

Cassady: You will have to change your name and start over. Which I doubt you want to do. 

Katelyn: I'll just find you. 

Chandler: How? 

Katelyn: Track your phone. 

Chandler: You're scary. I'm gonna buy a new phone if that ever happens. 

Andrew: That still won't do anything. 

Chandler: Why not? 

Andrew: If anything, your fans would recognize you.

Chandler: Ah, good point. I will be surrounded in minutes, maybe seconds. Welcome to being a celebrity. 

Katelyn: You kinda chose this job, I bet. 

Chandler: Yeah… 

Matthew: Just wear those sunglasses. That will totally help. 

Chandler: Please say you're being sarcastic. 

Matthew: I am. They will still recognize you. 

Cassady: I would. 

Chandler: We're friends. 

Cassady: I know. 

Andrew: I bet you could change your face by wearing makeup. Lots of it. 

Chandler: That could work. Maybe. Can't get wet, though. 

Katelyn: Waterproof makeup. 

Matthew: Boom. An idea for a fanfiction. 

Cassady: Fanfiction? Oh, right. Yeah. The fact that Chandler could run away then the protagonist meets him and they fall in love and the main character doesn't know who he really is, so on and so forth. 

Andrew: I bet plenty of those are already written. 

Katelyn: Probably. 

Chandler: I've read some. 

Cassady: … 

Katelyn: … 

Andrew: … 

Matthew: … 

Chandler: What?! So? People can be curious! 

Cassady: I've done it before. 

Katelyn: One question, Chandler. Have you ever, even accidentally, ran into some…you know… 

Chandler: Smut? 

Cassady: Chandler! 

Andrew: *Laughs* 

Chandler: What? That's what it is! 

Katelyn: Yes. That. 

Chandler: You can say it. It's not even the word sex. 

Cassady: Chandler!! 

Chandler: What?! 

Matthew: Can you just answer the question? 

Chandler: Okay. But, yes. Yes I have. I'm going through lists and next thing I know… 

Andrew: You never know what you're gonna find. 

Katelyn: I try my best to to avoid it. I don't want to risk anything. 

Cassady: Same here. Reading about me having sex with who-knows-who could be kinda weird, so I also don't risk it. 

Chandler: Hey, now you said it! You have no right to judge! 

Cassady: It's America. Land of the free. I can judge. I have right. 

Chandler: Oh, please. Can you at least not say it out loud? 

Cassady: I can if I want. 

Chandler: You can get decked in the face! 

Cassady: I'll just punch them back. 

Andrew: Oh, dear. 

Chandler: It's rude! 

Cassady: If that's what I want to be, then that's who I'll be. 

Chandler: Now you're just trying to annoy me! 

Cassady: Maybe. 

Katelyn: Maybe we should end this session. 

Matthew: I agree. 

Chandler: Ugh! You're annoying! 

Cassady: You're a smartass! 

Chandler: Thank you! 

Andrew: I think we should. 

Katelyn: Yeah. So. Andy, thank you for joining us today. We really appreciate it! 

Andrew: No problem. 

Cassady: You are so welcome, Chandler! 

Matthew: Now _I_ want to run away. 

Andrew: Can't blame you. 

Katelyn: Okay. Bye, everyone! Have a nice day or night and we'll be back later! See'ya! 

Chandler: Shut up, Cassady! No one cares! 

Katelyn: CHILDREN! GO TO TIME OUT! 

Chandler & Cassady: _Never!_


End file.
